Where is Home?
by Skye1456
Summary: Senketsu wakes up after his 'death'. In pieces and alone, he yearns for company, particularly Ryuko's company. His wish is granted and he is back in Ryuko's possession...but something very important is off...wait, Kiryuin?
1. After Death

**My very first Kill la Kill fic! Yay!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _This is weird. I feel weird. Everything is...floating. No, wait, I think that's me._

These slow, foggy and sloppy thoughts coursed through Senketsu's mind as his fibres were floating around. He had done his best to reassemble himself, half of his top part and his eyes were back together. Unfortunately, without the help of fingers and sewing tools this was a near futile effort. Why was he even trying? He was supposed to be dead anyway.

 _No, shut up me. I'm alive dammit. At the very least I'm getting back together._

Senketsu had awoken in some weird place after he 'died'. He had been falling back to Earth with Ryuko. He had said his goodbye before he unravelled before her.

He was supposed to have died. His fibres dissipated and he should cease to exist. However, here he was, floating in pieces within some strange void.

Senketsu sighed as another one of his fibres floated closer. He weakly pushed himself towards it and was able to make contact. It took most of his willpower to get it to weave in between several other sloppily placed fibres.

Senketsu heaved in tiredness when he deemed it to be good enough.

 _But good enough isn't perfect._

Senketsu could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. He was sort of glad that there was nothing he could look at himself with in this place. He didn't want to know how much of a lost cause he was.

 _But even if I get myself back to together, it's not like there's anyone around to wear me. What's the point of clothing if there is no one to clothe. I miss Ryuko._

It was with that thought that something else floated into his blurry vision. It was one of his fibres, but it was coated in something. Wait, could it be...

 _Blood?_

Senketsu pushed himself towards it. When he got close, the nothingness around him disappeared momentarily as his senses were overflowing with the lovely familiar scent of Ryuko's wonderful life giving blood.

 _Ryuko._

Senketsu pushed himself closer to it until what little of himself made contact with the fibre. A small surge of energy shocked him as he absorbed the blood.

 _Yes. This is us._

Powered with newfound energy Senketsu continued, to float around and put himself back together. It was still rather slow but slightly faster than before.

Senketsu continued this for a while longer until the energy surge from what little of Ryuko's blood he had found faded away.

Senketsu sighed sadly.

 _I miss it already._

Senketsu lowered his seeing eye and just as he did, there was a bright flash of light at the corner of his vision. The sudden flash reminiscent of Kiryuins.

Senketsu turned himself around to see the source of the light. There was a sort of tunnel, and the light was pouring out of it.

 _I'm supposed to be dead...don't go into the light. Isn't that what they always say? Don't go into the light?_

As Senketsu debated with himself, he heard a faint yet distinct voice emanate from the light tunnel.

 **NOOOO!**

 _Wait, is that...could it be...Ryuko? Ryuko is that you?_

 **Come on! Come on!**

 _Yes. I'm coming Ryuko!_

Senketsu got closer and was sucked into the light.

He woke up on a sidewalk. He looked around and saw his other fibres laying in tatters around him. Senketsu tried to get up but found that he could no longer move.

 _Great. This is just great. What the hell am I gonna do now?_

"Huh? What's this?" Someone spoke.

Had he possessed the ability of movement, Senketsu would have jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

Senketsu looked up and what he saw made him want to scream and cry in joy. Short hair with a red streak, sharp blue eyes, and questioning look.

 _Ryuko._

"Wha'?" Ryuko spoke. "An unravelled sailor uniform?"

* * *

"NOOOO!" Ryuko shouted as she ran down the street.

"Come on! Come on!" She continued as she turned the corner to see her school bus driving away from the stop.

"Crap!" She hissed as she took off after it. She couldn't keep up with it as it drove up the hill.

Ryuko stopped to catch her breath when she lost sight of the bus.

"Great. Now I'm gonna be late. Again." Ryuko sighed as she proceeded to walk to school.

Ryuko stopped when she noticed some sort of...heap lying on the sidewalk.

"Huh? What's this?" She wondered aloud.

As she got closer, she saw that it was some sort of clothing. However it seemed to be surrounded by its own unravelled material. From what little of it was assembled, it looked like black sailor uniform.

"Wha'? An unravelled sailor uniform?" Ryuko questioned. "Who the heck would just leave it on the side of the street? Jeez."

Ryuko put a finger to her lips before she decided to gather up the tatters and put it in her bag. Being apart of a world wide clothing industry family the idea of just leaving the poor uniform a mess on the street appalled her, and would no doubt disappoint her mother.

She would get someone to help her put it back together when she got home.

* * *

 _Wait! Ryuko wait! It's me! Senketsu!_

Senketsu's pleas could not be heard by anyone-as he no longer possessed a mouth-as Ryuko put his pieces in her bag.

Senketsu sighed internally.

 _Oh well. It could be worse. At least I'm with Ryuko now._

Senketsu looked around the small, dark space he had been put in. There were books, notebooks, a lunch, pencils. However something stitched onto the bag's inside caught his eye.

 _Property of Ryuko...Kiryuin?_

* * *

 **Say what? Yep. Hope it's okay so far.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	2. Beginning the Day with Ryuko Kiryuin

**Rating went up for mild swearing.**

* * *

Ryuko continued on running down the streets to get her high school, the Honnouji Academy.

She looked down at her watch to see that she had only five minutes left before homeroom started.

The gates of the private school came into her sight, along with something even harder to miss.

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! You made it sort of!" Ryuko's best friend Mako Mankanshoku exclaimed happily.

"Mako?" Ryuko wondered. "What are you still doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you of course!" Mako replied.

"But...why?" Ryuko asked.

"Because I always wait for you Ryuko-chan!" Mako answered.

Ryuko stared at Mako for a split second before shaking her head, grabbing her friend's hand, and running toward the large building.

"Whatever! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Ryuko shouted as she dragged Mako through the halls.

* * *

 _Ryuko...Kiryuin?_

Only one thought went through Senketsu's mind after he finished reading this.

 _What the f-?_

Ryuko Kiryuin? No. Impossible. Senketsu could understand how she wouldn't recognize him at first. He was in tatters. Pieces. He would imagine that he is utterly unrecognizable. Plus, he was supposed to be dead. Seeing a strange sailor uniform out of nowhere, the first thought running through Ryuko's mind wouldn't be "Oh my God Senketsu!"...right?

However, Senketsu just could not comprehend the idea of Ryuko having the surname Kiryuin. Sure she may have been the offspring of the monster Ragyo but she was in no ways a Kiryuin and made sure to emphasize that in every way possible. Sure she was on much better terms with her newfound sister now but Senketsu highly doubted that she would decide to change her surname just to solidify their newfound sisterhood in some way. If anything Ryuko would try to convince Satsuki to change her surname to Matoi (a futile effort of course but it's more likely than Ryuko changing her surname). No, Senketsu decided. That was not in Ryuko's personality. She was too stubborn. Real or not her surname was given to her by her father Isshin Matoi, and she was Ryuko Matoi.

 _So why in the life fibre hell does this bag claim to belong to-_

* * *

"Ryuko Kiryuin?" The homeroom teacher droned.

Barely a second after he spoke the name Ryuko slammed the homeroom class door open with a loud bang.

"HERE!" She practically screamed.

The teacher nodded, almost disinterested as the near late girl sighed in relief and sat down at her desk next to Mako's. Speaking of Mako, she walked up to their teacher with a huge smile.

"I'm here too teach! Mako Mankanshoku here and ready!" She proclaimed with a proud salute before taking her seat.

"Mm hmm, that's good Miss Mankanshoku. Can't forget you." The teacher spoke, but he added something swift under his breath. "Can't forget you if I tried."

Ryuko noticed this and couldn't help but smirk. She was fairly new at Honnouji and as far as she could tell, it was a major bore. Sure the classes could be interesting but for the most part the teachers who taught those subjects were absolutely unbearable. Some of the students were...odd, to say the least but she had come from a rowdy public school where kids hung other kids from flagpoles for fun. However, her Honnouji experience completely changed when the running ball of non stop energy known as Mako Mankanshoku enrolled.

Mako was her breath of fresh air at an otherwise stuffy school. She was loud, non stop, and always there to lighten the mood and annoy the hell out of everyone else. Ryuko would be damned if this girl wasn't her best friend.

The teacher continued on with attendance before having it sent to main office and he began his lesson. History. Great.

* * *

Senketsu had actually fallen asleep after a while. Perhaps it was the dark space, the comfortable position he was in, the ordeals he'd been through or the painfully boring lesson that he could hear being taught from outside the bag but Senketsu had closed his eye and gone into a deep sleep. He was only awoken by violent shaking.

Oh how Senketsu wished he had his voice right now. At the moments he only had the screams within his mind, and those were utterly nonexistent to everyone but himself.

 _Woah woah woah! What's goin' on out there? Ryuko! Stop it! It feels as if Mako is leading you somewhere!_

* * *

"Mako! Where are leading me?" Ryuko demanded as Mako dragged her through the school at top speed.

"The cafeteria! They're having a special on croquettes today and my mom want me to bring lots home! She wants to see how hers compares to the school's!" Mako replied cheerfully. "And I wanna get there before anyone else!"

They reached the cafeteria and Mako bolted for the croquette serving line.

Ryuko found a table and sat down. She watched amusedly as Mako jumped up and down as the lady gave her the croquettes.

When Mako received them, she payed the lady behind the counter and ran over to the table where Ryuko had sat and plopped down beside her with two bags full of croquettes.

"Woah, Mako! Did your mom really want these many croquettes?" Ryuko questioned.

Mako looked at her friend incredulously.

"No no of course not! What the heck would mom want with all these croquettes? No no no..."

Mako took out two boxes and set them aside in her bag.

"Those are for mom...the rest are for me! I spent all my allowance money on these croquettes and not a single penny is going to waste!" Mako explained before she tore open a box and began devouring the contents.

Ryuko chuckled as she reached into her bag to take out her own lunch. She took out the golden foil wrapped lunch container and tore it gently. She opened the lid of her container and the steam from her lunch emanated from it.

"Ooh! What do you have for lunch Ryuko-chan?" Mako wondered.

Ryuko couldn't help but feel just a little embarrassed.

"Ah, gourmet ramen." Ryuko answered.

Mako looked at her friend's lunch in awe.

"Oh wow Ryuko-chan! You have the best lunches!" Mako complimented. "You must have a team of gourmet chefs at home!"

Ryuko could tell that Mako had joking intent with that line, and that fact was indeed false.

No...Ryuko had a single personal gourmet chef to make her lunches.

Ryuko merely sighed as she took out her chopsticks and began eating. Even though she found it to be a little embarrassing, damn the food was good.

Ryuko and Mako continued eating side by side until they were interrupted by three boys. They stood behind the two girls, menacingly and glaring down at them.

Ryuko finished the fold she had in her mouth before speaking.

"The hell do you guys want?" Ryuko challenged.

"Who the hell bought out all the croquettes?" One guy demanded.

Mako turned around, her mouth filled to the brim with said food items and raised her hand innocently.

"I didn't buy them, out." Mako replied. "I just bought a whole lot."

"We had dibs on those croquettes kid." Another spoke.

"Well too bad. You came too late and that's your fault. Now go on. Move on and sulk." Ryuko replied, now standing up.

One of the taller guys grit his teeth before shoving Ryuko back. She landed on the table, her lunch spilling all over her.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako exclaimed as the boy grabbed Ryuko's collar and raising her up to his face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are newbie?" He hissed.

Suddenly, an unexpected, and painfully bright light shined from behind them. They turned around themselves with their arms in front of their eyes. Atop the cafeteria stairs, arms folded over and an angry expression on her face, stood-

"S-Satsuki Kiryuin..."

* * *

 **And now Satsuki-sama is here!**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	3. Enter Satsuki

"Satsuki Kiryuin...the student council president...h-how nice to see you here miss." The boy holding Ryuko stammered before the heeled student. He and the rest of his lackeys flinched when her heel clicked on the step.

"Is it now? I cam here to eat my lunch and what do I find? A bunch of lowly common numbskulls picking on those who are smaller, yet more intelligent than them." Satsuki lectured.

The boy looked at Ryuko and dropped her. She landed on her seat.

"Listen, Satsuki, we were just messin' around. This chick was in our faces and we just wanted to show her how things work around here." He continued as Satsuki continued to calmly walk closer to him.

She stopped very close to his chest and while she stood several inches below him, the look in her eyes alone were enough to make any man step away.

"That 'chick' as you will never refer to her as again happens to be my little sister, and if anyone is going to show her how things work around here it will be me, not some lowly, underachieving brutish fools like you! " Satsuki explained. The boys gasped in shock and realization in who they had messed with.

"Now, you will apologize and clean up this mess." Satsuki added.

"Yes of course!" They exclaimed in unison. They then spun around and bowed to Ryuko and Mako. "We are very sorry misses!"

Then they used cloths to clean the food off the table before running away as if they were on fire.

When they were gone, Satsuki sighed and turned to the two girls staring at her. Her expression softened and she chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I hadn't realized that your identity as my sister hadn't yet been solidified among the students. I will be sure to rectify that as soon as possible." Satsuki said before taking a seat next to Ryuko.

"No prob sis. That isn't your fault. Hey uh, what was with that light?" Ryuko replied.

Satsuki knitted her thick eyebrows before turning around and seeing the light shining from the stairs.

"Oh, maintenance is trying to fix the spotlights. I guess they turned on when I was up there." Satsuki answered.

"Oh, alright then." Ryuko spoke as she turned back towards the table when Satsuki stopped her.

"Ryuko. Your uniform. It's a mess." Satsuki commented.

"Huh? Oh, is it? A-ah..." Ryuko mumbled as she looked down at herself and noticed the stains and bits of noodle and meat stuck to her.

"No. No. That will not do." Satsuki huffed as she took Ryuko's arm. "You're getting changed right away. No sister of mine will go about her day looking a mess like that."

 ** _Hallelujah!_**

"Satsuki's right Ryuko-chan! You can't go about your day a mess! It'll leave bad impressions on others and you'll be mocked and scarred! Soon, you'll have a reputation as a messy smelly slob and no one will want to associate with you, or be your friend, or go on a date with you! So...Go! Get! Changed Ryuko-chan! Go get changed so what little reputation you have won be tarnished!"

When Mako finished her bit, Satsuki and Ryuko stared at her. Satsuki, having never before seen one of Mako's moments, could only stare at the shorter girl dumbfounded. Ryuko on the other hand, who had already seen several of Mako's special moments quickly recovered.

She put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. The numbness of shock fades completely in a few minutes." Ryuko told her sister.

Satsuki blinked and nodded before heading for the door.

"Alright...ahem, let's go." Satsuki proclaimed as she collected herself. "Gather up your things Ryuko. I have a change of clothes that should fit you in the council room."

"Okay." Ryuko replied. "Thanks sis."

* * *

Satsuki opened the door into the student council room and they were greeted by Satsuki's friend Nonon Jakuzure, **NON ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIR** , and Uzu Sanageyama, **ATHLETIC COMMITTEE CHAIR** in the middle of a heated argument.

After a few moments of watching them go at it, Satsuki stepped forward.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, shutting the two up utterly. "What is going on here?"

"Satsuki-chan! The monkey with no brains is complaining about his mid term marks, saying that being a committee chair is messing with his school work, while in truth he's just a lazy bum!" Nonon explained.

"Oh please, like you actually do anything for your committee!" Sanageyama retorted. "Committee Chair my ass."

"Why you low level-"

"Enough! Nonon stop provoking him. Sanageyama, get yourself together before you have to pick yourself off of the bottom of the barrel." Satsuki interrupted with finality.

"Yes Satsuki." The two arguing students replied to her in unison.

"Now that that's settled, come Ryuko." Satsuki led Ryuko and Mako through the student council office.

"Hey Nonon." Ryuko spoke. "Sanageyama."

"Hi Ryuko-chan."

"Sup Ryuko."

"Hi! Bye!" Mako added as she followed the two Kiryuins.

Satsuki reached into a locker at the back of the room and brought out set of the Honnouji school uniforms for girls. I light blue shirt with the school crest bring the dominant design on it, with a matching skirt. However, Ryuko noticed that had four stars on the back, symbolizing it belonging to a fourth year. At Honnouji, for each grade they have a certain amount of stars sewn on the back.

"Here Ryuko, you can change in the washroom." Satsuki said happily as she handed the uniform to Ryuko.

"Thanks sis, but it's a fourth year uniform." Ryuko replied as she took the uniform.

"Don't worry about it." Satsuki told her assuringly as Ryuko walked to the bathroom. When she got in there and closed the door, she called out.

"Hey Satsuki, look into my bag and you'll see a torn up sailor uniform!" Ryuko called.

Satsuki did as her younger sister asked and found a black sailor uniform, almost completely unravelled and in tatters. Intrigued, Mako leaned in close to Satsuki to get closer look at the torn clothing.

* * *

Senketsu sighed within the confines of Ryuko's bag. He had been there for what seemed like hours and had been jolted about inside of it while Ryuko-given the circumstances which he had begun to suspect Senketsu was beginning to have a difficult time calling her that-went about her day.

He had been just about to fall back asleep when light poured into the small space within the backpack and a pair of hands gently took hold of him to take him out of the bag. When his eye adjusted to the light he saw that he was being carried by none other than the queen of Honnouji Academy herself, Satsuki Kiryuin.

Senketsu, having been worn by Satsuki before expected to know what her touch felt like, but this felt quite different.

The Satsuki Kiryuin that Senksetsu was familiar with was iron-fisted, unwavering, calculating and sometimes cold and uncaring. However, the young woman holding him now was nothing like that.

She was soft, happy but it felt as though she could be tough and patient.

Could this have to do with her now being an older sister...or my out of whack theory?

"Ooh! The uniform looks like someone went all crazy on it with a pair of scissors!" A budding Mako commented.

 _At least some things don't change no matter what._

"So what do you think?" Senketsu heard Ryuko's muffled voice call. "I was thinking that maybe it could be salvaged."

"Hmm...perhaps. If all of the threads are here then it shouldn't be too hard to put it back together. I'll be sure to consult Iori about it." Satsuki replied.

"Okay...now sis, you're sure that me wearing a four star uniform is okay?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes. Believe it or not Honnouji's dress code is surprisingly lenient." Satsuki assured.

Ryuko stepped out in clean clothes and showed herself to her friends.

"Okay. I'm trusting you." Ryuko replied. "So you think we can save it?"

"I'm pretty sure." Satsuki replied as she handed Senketsu over to Ryuko.

"Cool. Thanks sis." Ryuko said as she put Senketsu back into her bag.

...wait, did Ryuko just call Satsuki, 'sis'?

Senketsu knew that Ryuko and Satsuki now cared for each other like real sisters would but both of them still have trouble acknowledging said sisterhood. Ryuko easily and casually addressing Satsuki as a sister was totally foreign to the two girls and Senketsu.

 _So, maybe my theory of this being an alternate world may not be totally crazy._

* * *

 **** **I believe Satsuki would still be a leader figure because she seems to be a natural born one. Just thought I'd throw that out there. And I didn't put one last chapter but by God Mako must have her Hallelujah moment!**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	4. A New Start

Senketsu remembered some of the manga Ryuko would read the very brief, and few times she went to the library at Honnouji Academy.

Sometimes one of the protagonists would (through a series of odd and often improbable events) somehow end up within an alternate world. A place similar to their own but also different in many ways, most specifically people the character knew the most.

Going off of that knowledge, perhaps Senketsu was transported to an alternate world. One where Ryuko and Satsuki were very close. But what early events that shaped his original world were different in this world?

 _Whatever it was, it doesn't seem like there're life fibres here. At least not in Ryuko and Satsuki's lives._

As he thought about this, Senketsu suddenly felt very happy about it. Ryuko and Satsuki were living what he could only assume were peaceful lives because of the lack of life fibre interference.

 _More like, I hope that they're living peaceful lives. Those are two are sweet by nature, they deserve peace._

Senketsu could hear the conversation between the Kiryuin sisters happening outside of the school bag.

"You say you found this on the side of the street?" Satsuki asked Ryuko. The younger sister nodded.

Satsuki sighed.

"That's such a shame. From what I can tell it would look beautiful if wasn't torn apart like this. I really do hope that it will be salvageable."

"Yeah me too. I would hope to see it the way it's meant to be." Ryuko agreed.

 _Me too Ryuko._

"Alright. Now, let's enjoy this lunch break. C'mon." Satsuki proclaimed as the three girls turned to leave the council room.

* * *

It was after the school day had ended.

Ryuko and Mako were both walking out the school gates alongside the other students of Honnouji.

"Hooray! We have a week off from school!" Mako exclaimed happily.

"Mm hm." Ryuko replied with a smile. "Hey, you wanna come to my house today Mako?"

Mako made a sad face.

"I so sorry Ryuko! I can't! My mom wants me home when she tries out the croquettes. Not to mention dad has a bunch of patients coming tonight!"

"Hey hey. It's okay Mako. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. See you Ryuko-chan!" Mako exclaimed with a deadly hug before she ran off.

* * *

At the Kiryuin manor...

Ryuko handed Iori, who was their butler Soroi's nephew, and a good school friend of Satsuki's as well as being one of the most promising intern couturiers for the Revocs company.

"So what do you think Iori? Can you salvage it?" Ryuko wondered.

"Hmm..." Iori spoke with his hand to his chin. With the other he felt the threads and pieces of what remained of the garment lying on the table before him.

* * *

 _Uuuuuggggghhhhhh..._

Senketsu looked up at Iori, who he knew to be the President of the dangerous sewing club back on his world, as he inspected Senketsu's remains.

 _Isn't there any way you could do that without feeling me up like this? If only you could understand how awkward this is for me. Gaa-ah._

Iori was now putting his fingers around Senketsu's eyes.

"So what do you think Iori? Can you salvage it?" He heard Ryuko speak.

"Hmm...perhaps. It looks like most if not all of the threads and fibres are here...in fact it kind of looks like they're almost all where they should be." Iori picked Senketsu up from the table and held him up to the light, before putting him back down.

"I'm thinking some basting, one hell of a lot of binding and hand sewing. We could get this thing back together."

Ryuko smiled, and if he could Senketsu would have heaved a huge sigh of relief. He was being put back together, he was going to be whole again.

"That's great. Thanks Iori. I'll leave you to do your thing." Ryuko replied as she left the headquarters of the Academy's Sewing Club, which just so happened to be stationed at one of the vast wings of the Kiryuin manor.

"Alright then." Iori spoke as he picked up Senketsu's remains and walked into the sewing lab. "Let's get to work on you."

* * *

Ryuko had changed out of her school uniform into a comfortable pair of shorts and a shirt covered with her sweater jacket.

Ryuko played around on her phone until Soroi knocked on her room door.

"Lady Ryuko."

"Yes Soroi?"

"Mister Mikisugi is asking what you would like for dinner tonight."

"Oh, um...I'm actually in a croquette mood today."

"Very well. What would you like in your croquettes ma'am?"

Ryuko smirked. "Tell 'im to surprise me."

"Of course Lady Ryuko."

"Thanks Soroi!"

There was another knock on Ryuko's door later, which came from her sister who apparently just came home from her after school council duties.

"Hey sis." Ryuko greeted. "How was the last council meeting before the break?"

Satsuki left her bag at the door and plopped down onto the bed the spot next to Ryuko.

"A bit dry. Nothing new, just a few clubs needed some things sorted out but that was it." She answered. "So, did you ask Iori about the sailor uniform?"

Ryuko nodded.

"Yeah. He said that he could get it back together." Ryuko replied.

Satsuki smiled. "That's good news."

Before anything else could be said, Satsuki's phone rang.

The older sister picked it up and saw that she had a text from fellow member of the student council, Information and Strategy Chair, Inumuta Hoka.

The read: Satsuki, the boxing clubs demand to know the whereabouts of their finances. I am trying to calm them down but they won't back down. Help needed ASAP.

After finishing the read, Satsuki sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"You okay sis?" Ryuko asked.

"Meh. There's a club being difficult. I need to aid the council." Satsuki spoke as she got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

"See ya sis."

* * *

Two hours later...

Ryuko was watching TV on her bed when Iori knocked.

"Come in." Ryuko spoke and Iori came walking in with a dark mass being held in his arms.

"Is it finished?" Ryuko asked excitedly.

Iori smiled and held up the sailor uniform. Ryuko stared at it incredulously. It was indeed a black sailor uniform, with red trim. However, it was even more unconventional with the stomach being able to be shown with a pair of clasps holding the top and the skirt together. The final and most notable oddity on the uniform was the collar. The right side looked like some sort of yellow and red eye,while the other side looked like a dark eyepatch.

"How do you like it?" Iori wondered.

Ryuko stepped forward and took the outfit from Iori.

"It looks perfect Iori. You did another great job." Ryuko praised.

"Ah, yes well, it's not entirely completed just yet." Iori dug into his pocket and pulled out several dark threads. "There are still some loose threads here. I'd recommend that they'd be hand sewed in. I thought that you might want to do the honours?"

Ryuko smiled wider. "I'd love too."

Ryuko took the threads from Iori and waved goodbye to him as he left.

"Alright you. Let's finish you up and make you whole again."

* * *

 _Oh yes this is great!_

Relieved, positive thoughts flowed through Senketsu's mind as Ryuko brought him over to her desk and placed him over it.

Ryuko brought out her sewing tools and began sewing the last few of his life fibres back into his being.

He was finally going to be whole again, but there was one problem: he still couldn't move. He needed blood for that, and he would have preferred Ryuko's blood.

 _At this point it looks like the taste of your blood will soon become nothing more than a distant memory of mine._

Ryuko was on the last thread, which she was sewing in between Senketsu's eyes. She was being careful not to lead it into his eyes, but then she moved too fast and the needle pricked her finger.

"Ah! Crap!" Ryuko hissed under her breath as she pulled the needle back.

 _Oh no way. There is no way. My luck can not be this good._

Fortunately, it would seem that Senketsu was wrong as bits of blood was wiped on him from the needle, and more dropped on him from Ryuko's pierced finger.

"Oh no, now it's gonna stain!" Ryuko exclaimed disappointedly but Senketsu was ready to scream with joy as he absorbed the blood.

Senketsu then felt his life fibres come alive and he could feel all of himself once again. The he widened his eyes and jumped up.

"RYUKO!" He screamed ecstatically as he latched onto Ryuko.

"H-HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

 **He's alive!**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	5. (Trying) Explaining Things

**...I'm sorry. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

"RYUKO! RYUKO RYUKO!" Senketsu continued to scream as he was overwhelmed by ecstasy from seeing his first wearer. He barely noticed that she was shaking fiercely, and that her face wore an expression of complete shock and terror.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell? Get off get off!" Ryuko shouted as she tried to pull Senketsu off of her body. Just as he did the first time he latched onto her, she couldn't pry him away.

"No! No! Nonononononono! Ryuko! Ryuko put me on! Please! Wear me again!" Senketsu pleaded as his sleeves began to wriggle under her clothes to take them off.

"What are you doing? Uugh! Get-get the hell away from me!" Ryuko demanded.

"No please Ryuko!"

"Urrgh! And how do you know my name?" Ryuko continued as her grip on Senketsu began to weaken.

Senketsu looked up at the frightened teens face and calmed himself down.

Okay. Right. This isn't the Ryuko I know. This isn't the world I was made in. I'm gonna have to take it slow. For her sake...and for mine.

With that decision made, Senketsu sighed and detached himself from Ryuko as he slid his sleeves out of her clothes and plopped down onto the floor.

"Eh, sorry about that." He spoke. "I just got a little too caught up in the moment."

With another hop back, Senketsu bowed to Ryuko.

"Forgive me. My name is Senketsu. I am a kamui. Your kamui." Senketsu introduced himself.

Ryuko just continued to stare at him from her bedside.

"W-what's a kamui? What-what are you?" Ryuko asked shakily. "Why are you alive?"

"Like I said. I am a kamui. I am comprised of 100% life fibres."

Ryuko shook her head. "What?"

Senketsu sighed.

"I...I come from another world."

"Another world? You mean you're some kind of...alien or something?"

"Well,, sort of."

"But, how did you know my name? And why didn't you move or talk or whatever before?"

"When I say another world I mean alternate world." Senketsu explained. "In that world you, the alternate you, wore me."

"Alternate world? Alternate me? Alien clothing? A talking sailor suit?" Ryuko said shakily. She sank down onto her back and lay down on the bed.

"I'm crazy. I am going crazy. I must be. School has been getting to me, yeah. The stress is going to my head and now clothes are starting to talk to me." Ryuko muttered to herself shakily.

Senketsu could only watch her. Her let her calm down.

Ryuko took a breath and sat back up.

"Okay, so, let's humour my hallucinations. You say that you're from an alternate world. Then, why are you here?"

Senketsu closed his eye before continuing.

"I'm afraid that I don't know myself. In that world, you and I and several others were fighting to save the world from the life fibres-"

"Life fibres. You said that you were made of life fibres. What are those?"

"Thread material originating from some alien place. When made into clothing they can grant the wearer incredible abilities. However it can come at a price. Wear too many life fibres and you could lose control of your mind."

"If you're made of 100% of those things, then how can I wear you?"

Senketsu thought about telling Ryuko about her DNA being spliced with that of life fibres, but he decided against it. He was already telling her about the supernatural properties of alien string. Trying to explain that she may also be half alien, might have thrown her over the edge.

"I was made specifically for you. You had to wear me. The life fibres tried to destroy Earth but we defeated them. Then in the final battle, I died. Or at least, I thought I died. I dissolved into threads and then appeared here in this world. And then you, the version of you in this world, found me. You fixed me, and gave me blood-which activates the life fibre powers-truly bringing me back to life."

"Uh huh." Ryuko muttered. "So uh...what now? Now that you're...back. What'll you do now?"

Senketsu stared at her.

She made a good point. What was he going to do now that he was back? The purpose for which he was made had been complete. Not to mention that he wasn't even in his own world anymore. He's alive, but what does he have to live for now?

"I-I don't know." Senketsu answered.

Ryuko furrowed her brow.

"Well, I suppose you can hang around. Get your thoughts together or whatever."

Before Senketsu could jump up and thank the girl, her door opened up.

"Ryuko, I'm ba-"

Satsuki stopped before she saw the standing sailor uniform, staring back at her.

She blinked a few times before slowly closing the door.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
